Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-50.67.152.227-20131231220738/@comment-24864293-20140101061927
^While it appears as though you've made a valid point, it's completely one sided. You are only seeing things from Katherine's point of view and Katherine exclusivly. In fact, just like Katherine, you are not taking Nadia herself into consideration. You make a valid point when it comes to the dying part. She doesn't want to get attached to Nadia. However, she should've at least told Nadia the truth from the beginning. You can't come up with the excuse that she's trying to spare Nadia the pain of losing her mother because Nadia will be feeling the pain anyway. In one form or another. When she said her number one reason for living was Stefan, that's where the red line was crossed. She's not making an effort with her daughter at all. It appears to me like she's playing on her emotions. She even made her daughter believe that she wanted her forgiveness, then saw how upset she was and even continued to say "look, maybe I don't want to die a lonely 538 year old, if I have to bow out, knowing Stefan still cares may not be the worst way to go" She's now, allowing Nadia to believe that she loves Stefan more than her. Again, she should tell Nadia the truth, but since she's not thinking of her daughter, she's only causing her more pain. Even the most hardcore Katherine fan can't possible justify this. As for Bulgaria, she doesn't have to take a trip to Bulgaria to bond with her daughter. She can do it right there in MF. She CAN die being loved, BY HER DAUGHTER. After Nadia has fought so hard, searched for so long, and even risked her life against Silas. The least Katherine can do is live for as long as she can and use that time to bond with her daughter. Again, I think you made good points. You have described Katherines side of the story perfectly, but it's not the whole thing. When you think of how Nadia see this you will realize how selfish of a person Katherine is. She's only thinking of herself and what she wants to happen, her own comfort. She pushes Nadia away, without telling her the truth. Then invites her back, completely ignores her question of "I thought you never wanted to see me again, why did you call?" kills her boyfriend. Prepares to off herself without saying goodbye. then, she allows Nadia to believe she wants her forgiveness, sees how hurt she is and continues anyway. "There's no point in bonding with Nadia" Seriously!? She's spent 500 years searching for Katherine. We don't even know what she's been through to get this far. Katherine should make an effort to make some kind of connection with her. Why not both Nadia and Stefan. Why only Stefan? Once again, you're only seeing things from Katherine's point of view. She believes there's no point in bonding with her daughter. Why? because she's only thinking of her own comfort. She's not thinking of what all this is doing to her daughter. Remember how Klaus turned out? Same could happen to Nadia.